Monster Academy - The Blood of Mermaids - Chapter Ten
Castle of Myths Darren reluctantly started to take off Diana's night dress. He didn't know which was worse, this....or Alex getting married. He felt like he was betraying Alex and he was. Darren tried not to look at Diana's luxurious body when he had taken off the red dress that hadn't even covered anything in the first place. Sure Diana was beautiful, but it made him sick to the stomach because it wasn't Alex. He loved Alex, not Diana. The one that turned him into a monster. She then put her ice cold fingers under his chin and turned his face towards her smirking one, making him look at her. "This is going to be fun..." She said while chuckling a bit seductively. Her other hand running up and down his arm. "More like hell actually." Darren said, he didn't want any of this to happen. He shouldn't had come...Now he had to do what she wanted. He could only imagine what she'd force him to do. Diana then said abruptly. "Kiss me" Darrens eyes widened. He should've expected that she'd do that. But he gave in. Not wanting Alex to find out. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a passionless kiss, but it was a kiss none the less. She pulled away, her pretty face frowning at him. "Kiss me passionately, kiss me...as if you were kissing Alex...." She said, it sounded like she had hurt and jealousy in her voice. Well she did. He sighed. and kissed her again, but still it wasn't enthuiastic. "Dammit Darren....I don't want to do this..." She then got up, and went over to her dresser and pulled out a pack of blood. She walked back over to the bed and poured it on her neck. She watched Darren twitching, trying not to be pulled it by the aroma of human blood. But it was to strong, he dove in. He started to kiss her neck. Not passioantely, but eagerly, trying to get the blood. Diana started moaning in pleasure and as he kissed her neck, trying to get the blood, she started pouring the blood lower onto her breasts. Darren couldn't resist himself. He started sucking the blood off her. He was in a trance, a blood lust. He couldn;t help himself. She started moaning even more. It was so pleasurable for her. She started pouring more of the blood lower and lower.....And Darren followed the trail of fresh blood. He started to hold her down as she squirm in pleasure in his grip. He kept licking in her most sensitive place, not realizing what he was doing. And then, she screamed out in pleasure, her hips bucking wildly. After going through the extreme bliss she smiled, and pushed him away from her, she handed him the rest of the blood pack. As he started drinking it like crazy, she ran her fingers through his hair. "That was wonderful Darren...." She then layed him down beside her and she put her head on his shoulder, when he was done with the blood pack he threw it away. "Sleep now Darren.." She said, and he did. He was tired ands till in his blood lust. He listened to her. Even Wrapping his arms around her sleeping form. Still...in the back of her mind. She felt it was wrong...like this wasn't helping her case to get him to love her. But she ignored it, loving the feeling of being next to Darren.